cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganso
Ganso is a human-shapeshifter hybrid and an aquaintance of Jason. Appearance Standing at about 5'8", Ganso has dark sapphire eyes and light gray, almost feathery hair. He usually wears light colors, mainly white, light gray, or pale blue. His animal forms are always light gray with dark blue eyes. He usually wears a pale blue bandana around his neck, and an armband of the same color above his left elbow. Ganso's skin is rather pale, possibly a result of rarely coming out of his void. Personality Ganso is a quiet man, liking to keep himself out of the real world and off in his void. This could be his antisocial shapeshifter blood coming to the surface. He's loyal to Jason, who he loves as a brother, since the two grew up together. Ganso dislikes fighting and usually just uses his powers to travel, however if pressed he will fight to the best of his ability. He can be easily annoyed and has slight overconfidence in himself and his allies. Ganso dislikes Voidwalkers; he runs into them often in his void and still retains some of his distrust for dragons in general. Allies Jason Main Article: Jason Shaver Fighting Style Powers *'Shapeshifting:' Ganso is half shapeshifter on his father's side. As such, while he is able to shapeshift, it is limited strangely to human and birds only. He is often seen in his human, phoenix, hawk, or goose forms. His animal forms all have light gray feathers and deep, dark azure eyes. Ganso has not been seen to have any Feral Forms. *'Nihilimpery:' Literally the command of nothingness, the void, this is easily Ganso's most powerful ability. He is able to send something into nonexistance and bring it back if he so chooses- which he often does to himself. Anything sent into the void can easily be brought back by him, even if he didn't send it there himself. The only thing he doesn't like about this ability is he has a tendency to run across Voidwalkers while in the void. Weapons *'Dagger:' Ganso's only weapon is rarely seen. He picked it up from his house before leaving to find Jason sometime after the creation of the Cult of Ustream. The blade itself is steel and about a foot long, on a seven-inch-total guard and handle. A phoenix is engraved on the blade, presumably engraved by Ganso himself. The dagger's properties, if any, are unknown. History Ganso was born and raised in Jeirno, Durasken by his shapeshifter father. When he was about two years old, a woman came to his house and gave his father the newborn shapeshifter Jason before leaving, so the two were raised together as siblings. Ganso's father raised them alone, and Jason and Ganso quickly formed a powerful bond as if they were truly brothers. So powerful was this bond that when Jason suddenly ran away at age eleven, the then-thirteen-year-old Ganso searched desperately for weeks before his father, who had already given up, told Ganso it was useless. Several months later, however, Jason came back to the house early in the morning. Ganso's joy was short-lived, however, as Jason wore a serious expression as he told Ganso that he had to show him something. After leaving a note for his father, Ganso was led up the nearby mountains to a ridge not far from where Jason had originally met Stormshaper, and after a slight pause a pair of dragons swooped down and landed behind Jason. Ganso leapt back out of shock and fear, holding out his hand towards Jason and the dragons, a void forming between them, and warned the three not to get closer. One of the dragons, a bright copper-gold, gave a menacing snarl, but Jason intervened and assured both sides that it was okay, Ganso wouldn't hurt the dragons and the dragons wouldn't hurt Ganso. The latter listened in disbelief as Jason introduced the dragons as Stormshaper and Mimring, then wove a tale of how he had met Storm in these mountains, accidentally used dracomancy on him, then fled out of panic and done much the same to Mimring. At this point, Ganso pushed aside what he'd been taught as a child in order to help his friend. After giving Jason some travelling supplies, Ganso told him to keep heading south into the unsettled wilderness of Ustream, and hide out there so that Jason and his dragons wouldn't be discovered and killed. Jason thanked the hybrid for his help, then got on Mimring's back, and the three left. Ganso heard nothing of Jason for the next few years and was starting to become concerned for his adopted brother, until suddenly news came to Durasken about a group that had formed in Ustream, settling it in the area near Dragon's Head Peninsula. The group was calling themselves the Cult of Ustream, and was led by a dracomancer fitting Jason's description. The group lived alongside Ustream's dragons, making much of Durasken believe the group to be a pack of renegades that had somehow escaped Durasken's laws. There was talk of launching an attack on the group, but nothing came of it. It took Ganso a year or two to decide his next action, but finally he decided to track down his friend. He told his father he was leaving, then stepped into a void and came out at Dragon's Head Peninsula. He went into his goose form for its endurance, then flew around the area looking for any sort of building. It took a while but finally he found Cult Headquarters, flew in, immediately found Jason, and recieved his initiation to the cult alongside Vector. Trivia *Ganso was originally created as a joke by Jase, as a result of a game on the chat where he and several other users rearranged each others' names. Jase's name ended up as Ganso. **Jase was reluctant to make Ganso a character as he disliked the joke in general, however an agreement was made with Shadow that if he made Ganso a character, Shadow would make Vector a character. *There is a running gag during chatplays where Ganso will appear, usually as a bird or randomly coming out of a void while he is in the middle of a fight with a Voidwalker. Category:Members Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans